Problem: In her geometry class, Gabriela took 4 exams. Her scores were 90, 97, 95, and 94. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $90 + 97 + 95 + 94 = 376$ Her average score is $376 \div 4 = 94$.